Pokemon Journey: Destiny Dreams
by Dusk Fox Altars
Summary: A trainer leaves her friends to travel alone and completely transforms herself into the mysterious Vivi, to allow her old self to vanish. But in a world that's falling apart, Vivi finds that destiny may rest the burden of saving it entirely upon her...
1. Midnight Dreams

**AN: (EDITED) Woo, I've made my first Pokemon roleplay! This will take a bit to unravel but hopefully it'll be worth it :) One important change: Pokemon aren't bound to certain regions in this story. So you can find Hoenn Pokemon in Johto, Sinnoh Pokemon in Kanto etc. Just makes it slightly easier for me XD! **

**Chapter One: Midnight Dreams**

I gave a slight sigh, wondering out of the Pokemon Centre after a long day. So long it made all the examinations I'd taken seem to shrink to half their original timings. The wind rustled the trees enchantingly, encouraging my steps into their embrace. Walking into the wood with a soft, gentle moon as my guide, I took in the autumn air and felt its soothing stroke as it played with my hair. As I strolled, trying to forget the last twenty-four hours, I heard the soft Night Song that played whenever I disappeared into forests late at night. Every Night Song is different, but at the same, just as beautiful as the last. Each sinking of the sun, the Pokemon of the shadows came out to chant, and play, and dance. It was so peaceful and untouched by any human: trainer, co-ordinator or professor. This was the secret world, only seen by those who knew of its existence or who just discovered it. I knew that the few who found it would never tell another soul - mostly because they found it (as I did) as children, and to a child, a secret, starlight world of song and play is the best secret on the globe.

As I mused, I found a place to sit without interrupting the choir and took my seat, still listening. I glanced down at my pokeballs and smiled, choosing one and releasing the creature inside silently, so they too could enjoy the melody. My Pokemon of choice was an orange rodent, with yellow cheeks, a white belly, two brown stripes on his back, curved ears and a long, whip-like tail topped with a blunt lighting bolt. A Raichu, if I summarise. She was about to greet me loudly, when I put two pairs of fingers over his lips, allowing the blissful nightfall to whisper its gentle words to her. Her eyes gleamed at the sound and he gave a slight swoon, before sitting at my side and listening eagerly. We remained for who knows. Time slipped away as Raichu and Trainer gazed around serenely, much like a Christian would to behold a magnificent, foreign cathedral.

"I'm tired -" I announced quietly, speaking to both myself and my companion. "- of travelling the way we have been." Shocktail blinked at me innocently. She knew that was how I felt, but she hadn't expected me to voice it.  
"_You're admitting it?" _She asked. The sweet nightsong hushed itself without dying out completely, as if understanding the need to talk. Shocktail turned to face me as I focused my gaze on her. _"You are saying those words, right?" _I smiled at her softly, holding back slight tears.  
"Yeah. It's been long enough now." Shocktail instantly sidled up beside me, always looking up at me with her gentle eyes, willing me to keep speaking. With my opening line, there was no way I could take it back. "Yeah…it really has been too long." Together, we looked up to the canopy of leaves and stars above, both thinking deeply. Of course we were replaying the same scenes in our head, replaying the same voices in our minds, replaying the same story in our minds eyes.

Setting off on my journey with my then-Pikachu Shocktail by my side, those years ago, I felt ready to take on the world. Even better, I was with my mate Emily. We'd been fast friends for a while had even promised to tackle the planet together: and now we were! Her Charmander walked alongside her, Shocktail alongside me. It was something we'd planned for years and now it was really happening. Taking those steps felt like a fresh beginning - no more being shy, no more watching Pokemon battles and police chases, no more idle dreaming. But it wasn't just the two of us. Emily had also insisted that her boyfriend, Justin, also join us. He and I got on fine - at first. As the journey wore in, he became harder to be around for me. He often criticised my techniques, insisted that he was right, made a debate out of simple conversation. It wore at my self-confidence.

Emily though, demanded that we stay on friendly terms for her sake. She badly wanted both of us in her life, one as the love of her life, the other as a friend. But time continued and didn't reverse itself. While I could put up with Justin, I soon came to see myself as nothing more then a sidekick, a third-wheel. The comic character who tags along with the heroine and her boyfriend. I knew Emily and Justin would both deny these feelings, claiming that they were solely in my mind. But I could feel it, deep in my heart and rooted into my soul. I had spent my days before we travelled together quiet as a mouse, the person you see but don't _really_ talk to. Now I was just a follower. Hardly the adventure of a lifetime.

Me and Shocktail turned to each other, eyes clear of reminiscing. She looked at me seriously, obviously noticing the unspoken sadness in my eyes.  
"_The two of them are fine by themselves. No ifs or buts!" S_he shook a finger at me as I drew a breath to speak. Inside I smiled - she knew just what I was going to say, as she always does. "_It's time for you to move on by yourself and not live your life for someone else. You and Emily have always been friends and you will probably always be friends. But she's got Justin by her side. She doesn't need you both, no matter how much she wants you both. Justin does want her to travel with just him, but respects her wishes to have you with her too. However, you're not three kids going into the world - you've grown. She's a lively, fiery young woman. He's an intelligent, slightly smart-arsed young man. And you're a mature, calm young woman yourself. There is always a time for the paths we travel to change direction, or even split. The time is now for you and the lovely couple to go your own ways."_

I had sat and listened to her, the smile appearing on my face. She was right of course. We weren't idiotic kids anymore, stumbling at the first hurdle and landing flat on our faces. We'd all grown up and changed as we found ourselves. I scratched Shocktail behind her ear, a slight smirk flitting over my smile at her typical reaction to the gesture. The song behind us changed - it became empowering, no longer gentle in its tone. It was like every Pokemon around had seen our memories, floating like cloud signals from our joined psyche and were contributing to Shocktail's frank, but honest speech. Looking up from my Pokemon, I had to check for any watching eyes. I spied some in the trees and the forest, but my expression only softened to them, and with a grateful nod I bowed to the nocturnal singers. They seemed to nod back but continued to watch, as if wanting to see what would occur next.

My fingers slid from Shocktail's ear to below her chin, getting her attention directly. I gave her a personal nod and spoke my reply, short and clear.  
"You're right. It's time." She gave a tiny cheer, hugging and squirming against my frame. I gave a small laugh and held her back. It was clear she hadn't been keen on the travel arrangements either. Looking up at the moon, I felt several other Pokemon come forth slowly, continuing their earlier song, dance and play under her motherly glow. Shocktail and I separated and began to join in their wordless song. My own lyrics consisted of childish "la"s in time to the wind, trees and Pokemon. In this harmony we were contained, until some began to yawn and I realized that dawn approached. Me and Shocktail glanced at each other. Unless we moved on today, I'd back out again. We both knew that. With a sigh, I pulled out of my pockets some shiny trinkets, gifts to our nocturnal kin, and then we hurried back to the Pokemon Centre, to get in before the sleeping trainers awoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With a heavy heart but a lighter soul, I vanished back into the forest, having snuck back into the Pokemon Centre silently. Having scooped up my belongings and clothes, I was discreet in leaving behind a simple note and my PokeWatch. A lengthy letter would only make things complicated and lead to emails, trying to convince me back. By leaving my watch with the note, there was no way to communicate with me to try and pull me back. Shocktail and I hid away, knowing that they'd wake and probably ask around for me. The letter I had quickly scribbled was short and wouldn't satisfy them at all. With a last glance, me and Shocktail whipped out the map and quickly plotted our route. To prevent running into Emily and Justin, we'd have to back track to the last city we'd visited, staying in the denser parts of the woods and travelling by our beloved moonlight. With this agreed, we began our new journey. A completely new series of our adventure, about to unfold.

**AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Let me know how it's going so far. Your opinions are important to me, honest!  
**


	2. Changing Faces

**AN: Wow, this is quite a long chapter. 2000+ word count alone . Not much really happens either but it has to be done! Either way, the story can pick up some pace after this, so please bear with it And please review! I need reviews to help me see what's good and bad about the story. Also, for those who read the original first chapter, there has been a slight change (Shocktail's gender has been switched to that of a girl :D). Otherwise, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Two: Changing Faces**

The sky was streaked with shades of blue and fluffed by candyfloss clouds as me and Shocktail officially began our solo travels. Heading down the dusty road, we saw the beauty of a rising sun, the moon drifting into the blue at the arrival of it's dazzling counterpart. We didn't say much, but both of us were thinking. Lucky for us, the road twisted and curved its path from the forest and as we were quiet, we would easily hear any nearby trainers. With a sigh, we soon closed in on the city we had visited less ten twelve hours ago - Celadon City, the bustling, skyscraper topped centre of all things Pokemon. The shiny, impressive buildings seemed to offer protection as I slipped into the crowd of early morning shoppers. Shocktail kept her pace alongside me, careful to dodge the more competitive buyers.

She froze slightly, bringing my brisk walk to a sudden halt as I turned to notice her dreamy expression. My nose caught what had made her stop faster then my eyes. The sweet aroma of a cooked breakfast called to her empty stomach. I turned and quickly grabbed hold of her tail, before she could bolt into the coffee bar and attack one of the unsuspecting customers meals with zealous hunger. Remembering what was written in my Pokedex, I braced myself for what I was about to receive - a set of teeth. Not to deny instinct, Shocktail clamped onto my wrist as she bit me sharply.

With a slight wince, we detached ourselves. I shook a finger at her with my unbitten hand as she flattened her ears, not really meaning to gnaw me. I smiled playfully at her, knowing she hadn't broken the skin.  
"Ah ah ah!" I teased, tapping her on the nose. "You can't munch on other people's food silly - or me for that matter. We'll grab a quick bite but today is all about shopping. We have twenty-four hours to practically transform ourselves."  
"_More like you!" S_he retorted, rubbing her nose and grinning at me. _"Still, food _**- **_**then**__ shopping!"_ I wasn't going to deny her growling tummy, so I just rubbed her head and found a café further down the road that would serve Raichu and team mates.  
"Okay everyone, breakfast is up!" I called, tossing the Pokeballs from my belt before me. Seeing the food, they quickly began to eat, listening to a short explanation from me and an eating Shocktail. I glanced over them as some began to finish, obviously wondering what was going to happen next.

It was Lysander, my Sandshrew, who wiped his lips and turned to me first.  
"_Wait. No matter your disguise, if they see you with us, they'll recognise us __**and **__you." _I nodded slowly.  
"Yes. That's why I'm going to be sending all of you to my older brother." That got all attention away from the food and onto me.  
"_Your big brother? What's your brother like?" _Asked Spike innocently, fluttering over to me on the tiny wings he had acquired as a Togetic. Queenie, my Nidorina, answered before I could.  
"_He's okay. He used to be a big shot trainer, until he went to university to study Physics." _She turned and eyed me at this, seeing as I should be aware about my brothers lack of spare time to care for extra Pokemon. Before I could answer, a voice spoke to me in my head. I lowered my eyes and focused on the Abra who sat next to me, helping himself to another handful of food.  
"Houdini, I've told you before - it's scary to hear you in my mind!" He didn't face me, but we could all feel his chuckle. I turned to them all, to make my intention clear.

"It's only a temporary measure. I'll return for all of you and we'll travel together again." I smiled hopefully. Lysander, Queenie, Spike, Houdini and Shocktail all displayed similar reactions: hope for the unlikely. I thought a bit deeper on the issue. I couldn't even keep Shocktail with me. She was far too recognisable to Emily and Jason. I could tell that as she ate, she was a bit pale at our separation. I gulped. "_It'd be for the best…and it'd only be for a little while." _I tried to convince myself. Once eating was over, the group gathered around me as I wrote a letter, all peering over my shoulder or trying to clamber onto my lap to see. I did nothing to discourage their nosy activities, more focused on writing a convincing plea to my brother concerning the care of the unexpected team he would receive.

I finished with my name and a kiss, before snapping my fingers. This caused the nudging and crawling swarm on me to jump off sharply and assemble in a line - a simple command I taught all the Pokemon I caught, seeing as it made organising and talking seriously to them easier. "Okay. Who can handle avoiding Emily, not being friendly to her or even acknowledging her while we shop?" They looked between each other. Only Shocktail and Lysander stepped forward. This didn't surprise me, seeing as we'd been travelling together for so long. Lysander, however, spoke up.  
"…_I can ignore her really easily. Only…" _He turned to look at the team behind him, conflict on his features. I smiled and rubbed his head.  
"Stay with the others if you want to Sandy." I said sweetly, using the pet name only I could use for him. He blushed slightly and thanked me, smiling brightly as I trusted my letter to him. Leaving the café and strolling around Celadon, me and Shocktail smiled slightly at each other. Having sent the rest of my team to my brother's humble home, before leaving the café, me and Shocktail could have some time together.

Drifting around the shopping centre, I was the one who stopped this time, gazing into a shop window located opposite the famous Celadon Department Store. The shop was small and quite humble compared to the large, glittering glory that surrounded it. It was like a slice of the past, slotted into the city square. Shocktail bumped into me and turned her head, raising an eyebrow.  
"_Urm…a costume store?" S_he asked me, searching my face if this was genuine interest or a joke. Thought's quickly geared into ideas and plans. I nodded.  
"Yeah…it'll be perfect." I said, walking in with her at my heel.

The interior matched the exterior, I quickly noticed. Racks with costumes lined the store like bookshelves in a library, offering strange, multicoloured (and some, cobwebbed) garments in the place of thick, glossy and well-kept volumes. Some chests lay in the corners of the store, protecting even more wondrous clothes then those on display. The shelves that lined the walls offered an array of hats, trinkets and pictures, largely starring mysterious shadows, whose owners I couldn't identify. I began to browse though the racks while Shocktail settled on one of the taller trunks, watching me in confusion. No owner or shop attendant was in sight.

"_Why are we in a dusty costume store?" S_he asked, evidently watching me rummage around.  
"Here is my idea, dear Shocktail." I stated, pulling out likely outfits and sorting the ones I wanted to consider onto an empty rack. "The way I currently dress, is quite normal. Everybody wears jeans, t-shirts, jackets, trainers - you get the picture. Easy to blend into a crowd of trainers. However, I'm easily recognisable to Emily and Justin, since they know how I dress, what my hair looks like etc etc. But…" I crouched down next to her, digging into the hidden treasures the chests had to offer. "If I can wear a disguise that covers those features, and make me stand out from the crowd…I'll get attention for looking different, not for looking like I do." Shocktail blinked at me.  
"_I only vaguely get this so far."_ she stated blankly. I smiled at her and jerked my head, asking the mouse to move from atop the last trunk to open. She obeyed and I leaned in, amazed at the beauty of the items tucked away from sight. I pulled out another gem and hung it alongside the others, now considering them. Picking out my favourites, I turned to Shocktail with a grin.  
"Allow me to demonstrate."

I took off the worn black hoodie I was wearing and began applying the chosen attire over my common aquatic blue t-shirt and dark jeans. The first item was a striking, elegantly dark cloak that hugged my curves pleasingly and flowed out exotically. The edging of both cloak and it's sleeves were striked with every colour I could think of in vivid tones, flowing like a river with the wildness of a tornado. The cloak itself shimmered like rainwater, gleaming as if it was always under the touch of moonbeams and swimming in water. Fitting my arms in, I allowed the top to remain slightly open (loose necked clothing complimented my style) and took a scarf, one that matched the colour variety and wide nature of the cloak's hems, to wrap slackly around my neck. Once done, I pulled on a simple witch hat, large and low enough that it could cover my eyes without obscuring my ability to see and only showing an inch or so of my short, boyish hair.

Shocktail looked me up and down, evidently quite surprised and happy with the results. _"Now I get it! Anybody can run up to an ordinary trainer and ask who they are. Not everyone will walk up to a witch and ask __**her**__ what her name is!"_ I nodded, grinning.  
"Yep! By disguising myself to look as unusual and outlandish as possible, I'll only draw attention for looking strange - not for being an ordinary Pokemon trainer. People are generally scared and mystified by those who are different from them and encourage their children to stay away from such people. By dressing this way, I grab their eyes and turn away their trust at once." Shocktail hopped up and stroked the fabric, rubbing her cheek against it.  
"_Cosy." S_he said plainly, cutely smiling. I laughed and looked over at another choice of costume. She eventually stopped cuddling the cloak and followed my gaze. _"Go for it. A backup would be useful, especially since you can't wear the same clothes everyday." S_he said brightly, grabbing an outfit she personally liked from my selection. I took off the outfit I had put on and wondered how I was suppose to pay.

Just as I questioned this, I heard a laugh behind me. Turning sharply, I saw three creatures I failed to notice during my rummaging: a Murkrow, watching me with beady eyes from it's perch by the graceful oak counter; a Banette, the laugher who sat on the other side of the counter; and between them, a hooded man with a small smile on his face.  
"Oh, sorry!" I apologised quickly. "I was just trying these on." The man seemed to find my needless guilt amusing, while the Banette voiced its mirth. Shocktail, upon seeing them, had ducked behind me, shaking slightly. SHe had a slight phobia of ghosts, Pokemon or otherwise, and generally attempted to make herself invisible in their company. I approached the desk with the clothes I'd decided to buy, laying them out before the shopkeeper. His smile altered, his mouth opening slightly as he began to sort though them. The Murkrow simply watched me mutely, while the Banette sought fun in teasing Shocktail, who began to creep circles around my legs. Giving him the hopefully right sum of money, he pushed aside the garments and pulled a strange, dusty plate onto the smooth wood. I looked at him curiously. He merely returned my look with another intriguing curve of the lips, gesturing to the plate. She gave it a sharp spin and it kept the momentum as I gazed into it, hearing his command in a wise but youthful tone.

"What do you see?"  
Ignoring the game of hide and seek around my feet, I focused solely on the plate, frowning as I tried to make sense of this odd request.  
"I see…a cave. And a pool of water. And…a pair of eyes."  
"What colour are they?" His voice questioned me softly, enquiringly, but I could hear the serious undertone. I stared into the plate's eyes and nearly drew back from bewilderment.  
"They change. First they're a deep red, then blue, then purple, then yellow…" I could've gone on naming the colours I saw, but the man made a slight noise that made me tear my eyes away from the hypnotising plate. "Excuse me?"

"It is nothing. But since you have brought a considerable amount of items, please accept this token. Don't worry. It's free." he said sweetly, laying down an item from one of the dust-laden shelves and laying it on top of my shopping. I picked it up gently, looking it up and down. It seemed to be a flute, but I failed to remember a finer, more lovingly crafted flute. An inscription was opposite the holes need to play music, but it was in a language I didn't understand. I couldn't see any intention in his face - of charity, well-meaning or malice. He spoke again, in her gentle but unrevealing manner. "Nobodies used it before - it's as good as the day it was made. If I'm lying, you can ask that Raichu of yours to cast a storm over this shop." I nodded and thanked him, summoned Shocktail and left, ducking into a side alley to arrange the cloak, scarf and hat as before.

Shocktail sat beside on a nearby bin and studied me for a moment or so, before noticing the flute.  
"_You don't play the flute. Did you buy it?" _I met her eyes, fiddling with the scarf.  
"No. I was just given it, as a sort of free gift." Shocktail shared my initial puzzlement, before spying the carvings.  
"_There's a name here." S_he said abruptly, raising it to me. _"Vivi. This is just some hand-me-down." _I sat down and took it from his hands. He was right. 'Vivi' was cut into the flute, halfway though the inscriptions.  
"That's strange…the shopkeeper swore it was never used." I murmured, looking within. Dust had gather there, and I observed that no fingerprints had touched it other then my own and his. Shocktail leaned forward on my knees, stroking the dust away.  
"_Maybe it's a sign of something…"_  
"Or an offering." I thoughtfully mused. "I can't use my old name anymore if I'm looking for a total break. Maybe Vivi…is an offering of a new one."

**AN: Wow this took a while...lots of cutting and trying to rearrange things. It's probably still a bit too long. Either way it's done now...enjoy! Oh, and please review!  
**


End file.
